Actus Reus
by Shaz1
Summary: A new case lands in the laps of the CSIs, but does one of them know more about it than the evidence presents?
1. Chapter 1

**Actus Reus**

By Shaz1

Disclaimer- none of the recognised characters belong to me, they are all the property of CBS and the actors that portray them.

Rating wise there are some naughty words in this, there are some potential disturbing subject matters touched upon and some violence as this is more action based than my last story so if any of these things offend you please don't read any further and no offence will be taken!

Thank you so much for the wonderful support and loyal following of my last story- for those that don't know the title was Latin for 'To hang by a hair'. The title of this story translates to 'Guilty Act'- it is a well-known phrase for those in the legal world, and very fitting to the CSI realm.

This follows on immediately from my last story, although it can be read just as easily as a standalone. As usual please review, as I love seeing them flash up in my inbox!

**Actus Reus**

Detective Mac Taylor sighed as he sat back in his office chair for the first time in a month. It was the longest time he had ever been away from his crime lab and he had missed it. He looked at the pile of paperwork stacked on the edge of his desk and sighed again- that he did not miss. His team had been beside him every step of his recovery from the almost fatal head injury he had sustained after being struck across the head by a hapless bank robber. If he had ever doubted there love and loyalty before he certainly wouldn't have been now. No he was a lucky man to be surrounded by such support and he would be forever grateful for that.

"You doing ok?" his partner questioned as she stepped into his office quietly.

"Apart from drowning in paperwork I'm fine Stella", he replied with a small grin. Stella Bonasera, his partner, his long term friend and a damn fine detective had practically moved in with him after his release from the hospital and refused to leave until a week later. Even then she had still visited every day to check he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. He had stuck rigidly to his promises- taken every dose of medication and not left the apartment and most importantly in his partner's eyes he had not returned to work even a minute before he had been told he could.

"The guys are talking about going for a quick beer after work, celebrate your return to work if you feel up to it" she told him with a smile. Mac chuckled lightly at her choice of words.

"Stella I am fine" he replied. "And yes if I get done in time I will swing by for a beer" he told her, the gleam in his eyes telling her that he didn't really mind her concern. She nodded before leaving and Mac found the smile remaining on his face as he watched her go. She certainly was in full protective mode still. Sure he still got headaches, the sort that came on suddenly and almost blinded him- but he they were becoming rarer and shorter. He knew that he still tired easily and was nowhere near back to full strength, but he was all right- he just needed to make sure that his friends and colleagues knew that. With one last shake of the head he reached for the file on the top of the mountainous pile and began reading through it.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Lee O'Leary sighed as he grabbed the last bag from the trunk of the family car. He hated doing the shopping, but with the birth of their second child looming his wife, Laura, just couldn't manage it anymore. He smiled at the thought, any day now their happy little family would grow slightly bigger and he was be the happiest man alive. Balancing the bag on his knee, he reached up and grabbed the edge of the trunk pulling it closed and managing to prevent the bags from plummeting to the floor at the same time. Without another thought he headed into the house that they had bought shortly after marrying and would soon have outgrown. Pushing the door open and stepping into the hallway the sight that met his startled eyes caused the bag to drop to the floor, a silent scream to leave his throat and his heart to shatter into a thousand pieces.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Boss is back huh?" Danny asked Adam softly as he walked in behind the clearly flustered lab technician.

"Yep, first day back and he has already had suggestions on three cases that no one else had noticed" Adam replied in awe for their boss.

"You know Mac" Danny replied with a grin "he has that knack of seeing in a second, things that nobody else would spot in a lifetime". Nobody knew how the marine did it, and he still never failed to surprise them with the leaps that he would just suddenly make that usually lead to the offender being not only identified but successfully prosecuted.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't always feel so dumb around him" Adam muttered, he had nothing but respect for the head of the crime lab, but the natural air of authority that the older man gave off always reduced Adam into a flustered teenager making him say things that he would never normally come out with.

"Hey man, don't be so hard on yourself. You are far from dumb" Danny told the young man reassuringly with a manly pat on the shoulder before lever the tech to it. Adam smiled as he left, it was nice to feel part of this close knit team. With a flick of the volume switch for his iPod he turned his attention back to the microscope in front of him to follow up the new leads that his boss had made him aware of.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Here's the last of your messages" Lindsay told her boss lightly as she handed him the last handful of letters and memos. Stella had been taking most of his mail to his apartment so that it wouldn't stack up, but no one had realised quite how much the head of the lab actually had.

"Thanks Lindsay" he told her taking it and adding it onto the pile on his desk- barely glimpsing at the letters in his hand and so not noticing the letter on the top of the pile that was written in a loose handwriting scrawl that he would have instantly recognised if he had the chance to look.

"We're finishing up in thirty minutes, are you joining us for a beer?" she asked him with a soft hopeful expression on her face that made him forget that she was now a seasoned detective that was more than capable of looking after herself, there was something about the young Lindsay Messer that he found hard to say no to. He sighed dramatically.

"Well I don't suppose I'll get much peace if I don't" he replied with a soft smile to take the sting from his words.

"Nope none at all" she replied with a cheeky grin before heading back to finish up the lab. Mac chuckled to himself, signing the file in front of him, and quickly looking through his e-mails also ready to wrap up for the night.

End Chapter one

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wow! Thank you all for the absolutely wonderful response to this story! Despite how many of you reviewed the prequel I was still really nervous about posting this! Thank you so much, please make sure that you keep reviewing it really means the world!

Chapter Two

Mac yawned as he took a gulp from the tankard placed in his hand by Don.

"Come on Mac, keep up" the younger man urged softly to the seasoned detective, smiling to take the sting from his words. The head CSI stifled another yawn, his exhaustion catching up with him. "You ok man?" Flack asked quietly. Mac nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, just tired" he replied, not allowing his frustration with his still healing body to affect his tone.

"You want a ride home?" the other detective offered.

"No, I'll be fine in a cab- but thanks" Man replied, taking the last mouthful of his beer.

"Seriously man, I'll run you home- I'm done anyway" Don insisted, not wanting to admit that he was still worried about his friend, and would rest easier knowing that the other man was home safely. Mac sighed to himself at his friend's insistence, but lacked the energy to argue, so merely nodded in reply. Don got to his feet and shrugged his coat on. "I'm going to make tracks guys, I'm beat" he told the assembled group, and chuckled at the heckling that he received in response. "Mac, you want a ride?" he asked with a wink.

"Yeah thanks Don" Mac replied, playing along with his friend's little game, and grateful that it stopped them worrying about him yet again. Without any further words the two detectives headed out into the cold night and gladly got into Flack's car. He cracked the heat up as high as it went before setting off.

"You doing ok?" he asked the senior officer quietly, knowing that Mac hated to show any weakness.

"I'm getting there" Mac replied tiredly.

"How's the head?" Flack asked, hoping that he wouldn't have pushed too far.

"Sore, but I'm fine Don" Mac replied, with a sigh that clearly showed his friend that he would take no more questions.

"Good, just don't ever do that to us again" Don finished, his tone light, but his eyes showing that he meant every word.

"I won't" Mac replied, hoping that his words were true.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella giggled to herself as she let herself into her apartment, tonight had been the first time that the whole team had been together in a social environment and it was great that they had all managed to relax. Mac had seemed quiet, but then he was a quiet person and she was simply happy that he had made it out with the team, even if he had snuck off early with Flack. She locked her door behind her and toed her shoes off, making her way into her kitchen for a bottle of water before heading off to bed. She glanced at her watch and wondered if it was too late to call her partner, with a small shake of her head she decided against it and allowed herself to slip between her sheets and allow her state of relaxation to carry her off to sleep.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac sighed as he let himself into his apartment, locking his door as soon as he stepped through. He smiled to himself in relief, he would never admit it but his first day back at work had completely drained him. He grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and left his mail unopened on the counter before heading into the bathroom to get washed ready for much needed sleep.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac groaned as the cheerful chirping sound beside his bed woke him from his lovely rare deep sleep. Fumbling on the bedside cabinet he finally located his phone and brought it to his face.

"This had better be good Don" he stated, not managing the niceties of a formal greeting. A light chuckle answered him.

"Sorry Mac, there's been an incident" Don told him, his voice laced with guilt at disturbing the recently healed man. "Lindsay and Danny are already tied up at a murder scene in midtown, so I had no choice" he explained further.

"Text me the address, I'll be there as soon as I can" Mac replied with a sigh, already swinging his legs out of bed and heading to the bathroom as he disconnected the call. Within ten minutes he was washed, shaved and was out of the door. He did make a rare stop on the way and arrived at the address Flack had sent him a mere thirty minutes after he had been woken up. The younger detective immediately walked over to greet him upon seeing the Avalanche and gratefully accepted the bagel and coffee that the senior detective handed to him.

"Thanks Mac" he stated, surprised at the gesture but grateful for it nonetheless. Mac simply nodded as he took a sip of his own steaming cup of coffee.

"What have we got?" Mac simply asked, getting his case out of the trunk and followed the other man into the house. The sight before him caused him to gasp in shock and a flood of memories to overwhelm the marine.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella smiled as she strolled into the lab, she had finally got a good night sleep- the first since Mac's collapse and it was good to have things back on an even keel once more. She walked into the staff room, surprised to find Lindsay and Danny both already there, nursing mugs of coffee.

"What are you two doing here so early?" she asked them in surprised.

"Processing the evidence from the homicide that came in this morning" Danny replied tiredly.

"Is Mac in yet?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, Flack called him in on another scene" Lindsay replied with a grimace.

"Ouch" Stella replied. "Well if you two are ok with your homicide I'll give Mac a call and see if he needs me to assist him".

"We're fine Stella, it's pretty clear cut. We're just grabbing a caffeine fix whilst Sid finishes up on the autopsy. I think Sheldon has gone to give Mac a hand though" Danny told the other detective with a grin.

"See now I feel all unwanted" Stella commented with the worst attempt at a pout they had just ever seen.

"Hey give him a call, maybe a third pair of hands will get it done quicker" Lindsay commented, before finishing her drink and heading out to the morgue. Danny paused tiredly before following. Stella shook her head in amusement, pouring herself some fresh coffee before taking out her cell to call her partner, unaware of the fact that she was about to ruin her day once more.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for your reviews yet again! You guys are amazing, please keep reviewing- for as long as you do I will keep writing!

Chapter Three

"Mac?" Don questioned, immediately concerned at the experienced CSI's reaction to the scene before him. The older man made no outward sign that he had heard his friend calling his name as he stepped further into the house, crouching down and looking closer at the man that lay deceased at his feet. Without a word Mac stood back to his full height and made his way out of the house, needing to get his emotions in check. Flack followed him, his confusion escalating. "Mac?" he queried again, his stomach now churning with worry for his friend.

"Can you call Stella or Sheldon and get them down here Don- I can't process" he stated, not meeting the taller man's eye.

"You ok man?" Don asked, blocking the senior detective from getting into the avalanche.

"Just call them please?" he asked again, desperate to get out of there- needing to get away. Don couldn't refuse the pleading tone to the other man's voice and stepped out of the way to allow him to get in the car and leave. Doing as he asked he pulled his cell from his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Bonasera" the voice greeted him.

"Hey Stella its Don. Mac asked me to call you to come and process this scene that I'm at" Flack told her, guessing what her reaction would be.

"You mean to assist him?" she asked confused by his wording.

"No Stell, Mac just left he asked me to call you in" he reiterated.

"Why did he do that?" she questioned, not following what had happened.

"I have no idea, he didn't say anything but I have a feeling that he knew the victim" Don replied, pinching the bridge of his nose against a growing headache.

"Ok Don, I was on my way anyway so I will be with you in five minutes" she told him before hanging up, her worry for her partner causing a familiar worried churning feeling in her stomach. She was true to her word and a mere five minutes later she was at the scene and walking across to Don. "What have we got?" she asked him, her tone professional and disguising her worry.

"Triple homicide, a whole family by the looks. Male vic is in the hall, female and child in the lounge" he told her.

"How far did Mac get?" she asked, taking her case from the trunk of her car.

"As far as the male vic, I think he recognised him as soon as he stepped through the door, he kind of crouched down next to him and then walked out" Don told her, his own confusion at the boss' actions clearly conveyed in his voice.

"I'll speak with him later. I'm going to give Hawkes a call and get him to assist in processing. Are you free to speak with some of the neighbours?" she asked him. He nodded in response.

"Uniform have already started" he told her with a weak smile, before heading out of the scene of carnage and back towards the vehicles.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac sat at the wheel of his car, his thoughts a million miles and several years away. He had pulled over to avoid his distraction causing an accident. He knew he would have some questions to answer from the team for walking out on the scene like that. He rarely let his emotions overwhelm him in that manner, he had mastered that art when he had lost his wife, but the shock had forced his reaction before he could control himself. He rubbed his hands over suddenly tired eyes, wishing he could delete the sight from his memory or go back in time and stop it from happening at all. He bit his lip and struggled to gather his overwhelming emotions.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Four hours later and Stella finally made it back to the lab, her first stop being Mac's office concerned to find it empty and no sign of his return. She headed in to the main lab and found Adam hard at work.

"Adam have you seen Mac?" she asked him.

"No why is he looking for me? Have I done something wrong?" he asked, his healthy respect bordering on fear of his boss bringing all of his insecurities to the surface in an instant. Stella smiled softly at the lab tech.

"No, I just need him for something" she replied.

"Have you tried his cell?" he suggested softly, sensing her concern.

"I'll try him in a minute, thanks Adam" she commented, heading back out to grab a coffee whilst she looked for him.

"Hey Stella, any sign of Mac yet?" Don questioned her softly as he stepped from the elevator.

"No, I don't think he has come back yet" he replied, "I'm getting worried now, this is too out of character" she told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Well the vics are all in autopsy, want to join me?" Don suggested, and Stella nodded following him back to the elevator to the morgue to see what the infamous Dr Hammerback could tell them. As soon as they stepped from the elevator Sid himself appeared before them, and strangely ushered them to one side.

"Mac is in there" Sid told them, his voice barely above a whisper.

"In the morgue?" Stella questioned in shock.

"Yes, he appeared about twenty minutes ago, asking if I have done the autopsy from the O'Leary case yet- I told him that I knew nothing about it" Sid replied.

"That must be the name of the male vic from the triple homicide, we hadn't had it confirmed yet" Don explained, his voice just as quiet.

"Is he all right?" Sid asked softly, he had known Mac for many many years and had never seen him behave in this way before.

"I'm not sure" Stella replied "But I intend to find out" she continued, before leaving the two men and heading in to get to the bottom of what was going on with her friend.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Hey" Stella greeted her boss as she sat beside him. His eyes were fixed on the body that lay in front of him on the autopsy table, her presence barely registering in his mind that was so far away. "Mac?" she tried again.

"Sorry Stella" he replied softly, his voice heavy. "Thanks for processing for me" he continued, his gaze never wavering.

"I take it that you know him?" she asked, gently putting her arm around his shoulder to offer him silent support.

"I did" he replied, finally looking away from the death in front of him.

"Who is he?" she asked him, squeezing him closer towards her.

"His name is Lee O'Leary and he was the closest thing I ever had to a brother" Mac told her, his eyes full of unshed tears, and several flickering emotions. "I met him while I was serving in desert storm. One deployment I got hit by a round- a through and through to the leg. I was down, I was a major at the time and ordered them to keep going. Lee was the new lieutenant to the 1/8 and keen as you can imagine. He refused to leave me, he came back and carried me the mile and a half to safety. When I asked him why he only replied that he would never leave a marine behind" Mac told her softly. "Lee was a marine born and bred his older brother was also in the 1/8- he was killed in the Beirut bombings. Their parents made me promise to take care of Lee when he enlisted" he finished, his eyes resting on her long-time friend and suddenly feeling very tired. Stella was lost for words, she knew the principles that marines lived by- it was part of what made Mac the man that he was and the reason that she cared for him so deeply. She knew the scars that he still bore, both inside and out, from the 1983 attacks that he had barely survived, and this would be eating him up.

"I don't think you should be here for this Mac, let's go up to your office and Don can update us when Sid is through" Stella told him, knowing that he couldn't work the case, but would want to be kept up to date nonetheless. Silently, and surprisingly Mac did as she suggested and tiredly got to his feet and allowed her to guide him out of the morgue and up to his office.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you guys for being so loyal and constantly reviewing this story! As I am sure you all know getting reviews that show people are actually reading this and hopefully enjoying it really mean a lot! I am really hoping that you will enjoy this story and that it isn't too slow or drawn out for you. Please keep reviewing it!

Chapter Four

"Here drink this" Stella instructed her friend as she handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks" he replied taking it from her and clutching it between his hands as he slumped into his desk chair. "Sorry Stella" he told her softly.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for" she told him gently, perching on his desk in front of him. "Tell me more about Lee" she requested, wanting to know everything she could about the latest victim.

"He was a normal guy, did his service in the marines- met a girl, fell in love and got married" Mac told her, his tone weary, "He moved to New York shortly after he left the marines- he was from Chicago originally, not far from me" he continued.

"Were you still in touch?" Stella asked him, interested in the glimpse of her friend's past.

"We drifted apart after Claire died" he told her sadly. "I went to his kid's christening, he came to Claire's memorial, but not like before" he concluded.

"I am sorry Mac" Stella told him softly.

"It was just a shock, I hadn't seen him for six months and didn't expect the next time I saw him to be like that" he told her. "Anything obvious at the scene?" he asked her, his professional façade fully back in place.

"Not really, Hawkes is processing. Don is collating the statements from all of the neighbours but so far there isn't much to go on. Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt him?" she asked.

"No, no one. I mean he was a marine, but only like the rest of the 1/8- there is nothing that springs to mind" he told her thoughtfully.

"What about after you left?" she asked, and he quirked his eyebrow at her choice of words. She smiled a little in acknowledgement- she knew that once you were a marine you were always a marine, but she couldn't think of any other way of phrasing it.

"Not that I know of" he told her ""I can contact some of the guys and do some digging- I guess I should let some them know anyway" he finished with a sigh- finally reaching for the coffee and taking a sip. "Keep me updated?" he asked her needlessly.

"Of course" she replied, before taking her leave and heading out to do some digging of her own.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Ok Brent, thanks anyway" Mac finalised what felt like the hundredth call of the day, hanging up the phone. He leant forward and rested his head in his hands, suddenly exhausted. No one from the Marine Corps had any idea why Lee would have been killed. He was no closer to finding why his onetime dear friend had been so callously murdered along with his family. He got to his feet and headed to the lab, intent on finding out anything that would lead the team to solving this case.

"Have you got anything?" he asked Lindsay softly as he walked up behind her.

"All three of them were shot with a 9mm, Danny is conducted the ballistic checks now" she told him, and just as the words left her mouth the aforementioned detective joined them

"All three shots were consistent with a sig sauer- more exactly a SP2022" Danny told them, handing his boss the pile of papers that he was carrying.

"That's what most cops use" Mac commented softly, his brow furrowed as he flicked through his colleagues findings.

"I have run a check with all local divisions to see if any NYPD officers have reported losing or misplacing their service weapons. The 12th are running a gun amnesty- so they are checking their books for any that match the make and model- although obviously they can only see if it has been cashed in they can't ask any questions" Danny told him, his frustration clear in his tone. "Adam is running the prints and DNA through the system to see if anyone comes back" he finished. Mac nodded at his update, and briefly smiled his thanks before heading back into his office, his own Sig attached to his belt he shrugged on his jacket and headed out. Danny and Lindsay watched him leave, concern etched on both of their faces. "Boss sure is taking this one hard huh?" Danny commented, and Lindsay nodded in agreement before turning back to the microscope, determined to do a thorough examination.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Mac sighed as he stepped into his truck, he was desperate to look over all of the evidence himself, but knew full well that it wasn't an option- he could not directly process anything, he was far too involved in the victims for that to happen. He started the engine and began his short drive home, for once leaving work early and heading to his apartment.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Bonasera" Stella answered her phone, balancing her coffee in her other hand as she walked back into the office building.

"Stella, its Adam, I've got a hint from one of the prints taken at the scene" the tech told her.

"I'm just on my way up I'll be there in two" she replied as she stepped into the elevator. Within a minute she was beside him and looking at his findings as she sipped from her coffee.

"The prints on the doorframe come down to his chap here" Adam told her, tapping away at the keyboard and bringing a picture up on the scene, along with details of the man that the photograph depicted. "There were further partials on the wall next to where the male vic was found- they also match this guy" he finished. Stella leant forward her interest piqued.

"Damian Blunt aged 45 from New York, record as a detective, retired two years ago" she read aloud from the screen in front of her. "Hawkes" she called over her shoulder.

"Yeh?" he replied, ready and waiting for her to allocate him some tasks.

"Run all the background checks that you can on Blunt- find out if he ever served in the military, everything to do with his personal life literally everything that you possibly can" she told him softly. "I'm going to call Mac and see if this means anything to him" she commented, more to herself than anyone else. As the words left her mouth she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial, her concern raised when her friend didn't answer and instead she was greeted by his voicemail, she left a message before disconnecting and calling again- once more getting the voicemail service. Her worry now reaching a new level she rushed out of the building intent on going straight to his apartment, just to convince herself that he was not dead in a gutter somewhere.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Wow guys thank you for the reviews!

I was very pleased to look in my inbox the other day and see alerts for both The Judas Tree and Insomnia- the only issue I had was deciding which one of my two favourite on going stories to read first!

Anyway sorry that I left you with a little cliffhanger! Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Five

An hour later and Stella was losing what little was left of her sense of humour. There was no sign of the crime lab boss and he was still not answering his cell phone. To say she was worried was an understatement. For lack of any other plan she headed back to the lab to check if anyone else had heard from him. She rushed through the glass doors, and met Sheldon almost head on.

"Have you seen Mac?" she asked him, her tone serious.

"No, is he missing?" Hawkes asked, detecting the obvious concern on his friend's face.

"Not necessarily missing, but I don't know where he is and he isn't answering his phone" she replied. Hawkes raised an eyebrow at her words, recognising that it was unusual behaviour from their friend.

"What did you find on Blunt?" she asked, changing the subject to distract herself from her worry.

"Plenty" he replied, handing her the binder he held. "Retired a couple of years ago on a full pension, exemplary service record throughout his twelve years with NYPD, he got shot at a robbery in Brooklyn and was injured out" he told her as they walked along the hall. "But before he joined the department he served in the US Marine Corps" he told her, and instantly got her attention.

"He was in the marines?" she clarified, her interest piqued.

"Yep he enlisted in March 1990 and served in the 1/8" he continued.

"The same as Mac" Stella gasped, wondering where this was headed.

"I am just waiting for his full record to come back, but it certainly links him to O'Leary" Hawkes finished.

"Not to mention Mac" Stella added, her worry now increasing tenfold.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"DamnTaylor" Blunt yelled at the two men sat in front of him, launching his cigarette wrapper into the air as he did so.

"There is nothing to link you to O'Leary" one of the men commented, taking a drag on the cigarette perched between his lips.

"He'll find something, he always does" the former detective replied, the vein in his forehead popping in anger. He should have known that the crime lab boss would have personally attended the scene of the shooting, he hadn't counted on his team being as good as they were though. He still had contacts within the NYPD- he just hoped that they kept him updated.

"Well then we take him out too" the younger man commented confidently. Blunt sighed, he had known Mac Taylor for a very long time- the man was a solid marine, a good officer and an outstanding detective. He had served briefly under him in the marines, and their paths had crossed a few times in the NYPD, but they had never really been friends. Despite that it didn't sit well with him to hunt another marine, but yet he knew he had no options.

"Fine, but do it clean" he sighed stubbed out his cigarette before turning on his heels and leaving.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Stella, any word from Mac?" Don asked as he caught up with the assistant supervisor of the crime lab.

"Not a thing, and he is still not answering his phone" she replied, her worry written all over her face.

"He'll be all right Stella, probably just needs some time to think" Don told her, in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion.

"He better be" she murmured. "Have you got anything else on the O'Leary shooting?" she asked him, heading towards the lab.

"His financials came back, for someone that survives on a medical retirement pension he lives a comfortable life" Don told her handing her a manila folder.

"35 thousand dollars in a checking account?" she commented reading aloud "Where would Blunt have that kind of money from?" she questioned almost to herself.

"There's more. Take a look at this" he told her as he handed her another folder.

"2 million dollars?" she questioned, looking at the figures on the page.

"Yep in an account in the name of an Albert Blunt, the uncle of our perp who died four years ago" Don told her.

"Any trace where it came from?" Stella asked.

"Still tracing it" he replied "Anything else from the scene?" he asked her, keen to start putting the pieces of the case together.

"Danny is still on it" Stella replied. "What about the background on the vics?" she asked the homicide detective.

"Nothing on usual a normal family with a baby on the way, a house with an average mortgage. O'Leary himself was honourably discharged from the marines and set up a construction firm with his father in law, that seems to be doing well. No big debts, no links with any unsavoury characters- just a normal decent hard working family" he wrapped up.

"So why is that decent hard working family now laying in the morgue?" Stella questioned.

"That's what you my dear, have to find out" he replied with a smile.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"What have you got Jerry?" Mac asked his old time friend as he was handed a coffee.

"Walk and talk Mac" the larger man told his former commanding officer. "It's been a long time sir" he commented as he sipped from his own coffee.

"Yeah Jerry it has" Mac replied as they walked. "What have you heard about Lee?" he asked, keen to get to the point before his old friend fell into the age old habit of reminiscing and not discussing what they were there for.

"I know that his whole family have been murdered in their house and that an ex-cop is potentially in the frame for it" the older man replied, his tone soft, but serious.

"Any idea why?" Mac asked, his tone equal in severity.

"Both Lee and Blunt were ex 1/8- along with another guy who enlisted just after you went he was called Guy Potter, a big mouthy marine- lots of brawn and big ideas but didn't really know what it was to truly serve. You know what I mean?" the larger man paused long enough for Mac to nod in acknowledgement. "Anyways Potter got very matey with Blunt- the two were practically inseparable, and when Blunt joined the NYPD the two were still in touch and still close"

"This Potter, does he live in New York?" Mac questioned softly.

"That's the thing, he didn't until about twelve months ago. He upped sticks and moved across to Brooklyn, no real record of him, but I would bet my life that if Blunt is involved it has something to do with Potter" Jerry told him finishing off his coffee, and with a nod of thanks Mac walked away towards the avalanche, switching his cell back on as he did so.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Bonasera" Stella answered her mind still analysing the evidence laid out around her.

"Stella its Mac" Mac's weary voice replied.

"Mac, where the hell have you been and why aren't you answering your cell?" she replied, her concern equally balanced with anger and relief.

"Stell, run a Guy Potter through all the systems, served with the 1/8 from about 93 and moved to New York about twelve months ago" he asked her.

"Sure, you ok Mac?" she asked, recognising the exhaustion in her partner's voice.

"Sure Stell, I'm heading back now" he told her.

"Heading back from where?" she asked, just needing to check he was ok.

"Just from meeting an old friend, I won't be long" he told her, pressing the button to unlock his truck.

"Ok Mac, drive safely and I'll see you soon" she told him, interested in what else he may have uncovered.

"Sure, oh and Stell" he called her back before she could hang up.

"Yeah Mac?" she responded, wondering what he wanted to say to her. She never got to find out, as before he could verbalise whatever he was going to say a shot filled the air, and all that the Greek detective heard was her friend cry out before the line went dead.

End Chapter Five

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I am so happy to see that you are still reading this and appear to enjoy it!

Sorry I was so cruel at the end of the last chapter, but I can't promise to not do it again….

Chapter Six

"Mac!" Stella yelled down the phone, her ears still ringing from the gunshot and her heart pounding in her chest as the seconds continued without her hearing his voice in response. "Mac answer me!" she practically screamed down the phone, when yet again she received no response she practically sprinted to where Adam was looking at some evidence. "Adam get a trace on Mac's phone and update me as soon as you have it" she told him, "call on Flack's phone" she yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed the other detective by the shoulder and dragged him behind her.

"Stella?" Don questioned following behind the Greek detective, "Stella is it Mac?" he asked, speeding up to match her pace.

"Yeah Don, I think something has happened to him. He was talking to me from the cell and then there was a gunshot- now he's not answering" she told him, her fear carried in every word that she uttered. "Adam is tracing his cell and is going to call you when he gets a hit" she told him, and no further words were necessary as the two sped up and got into Don's car, Stella listening intently on her cell, just in case Mac was still there and said something.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"I'm driving as fast as I can" Don replied as he threw the car around another corner as quickly as he could without sending them both to their deaths. The lights and sirens were blaring on the car as he hurried to the location that Adam had acquired. Eager to get there, yet terrified of what they would find when they got there.

"Sorry Don, I just want to find him" Stella replied, her fear increasing with every minute that it took to get to where Mac's signal came from. Less than two minutes later and the vehicle was screeching to a stop- just two yards away from Mac's Avalanche.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Any update yet?" Lindsay asked her friend softly, the team had been waiting anxiously for any update on their missing boss.

"Nothing, they should be there by now, but no update at all" Sheldon replied, his own worry conveyed in his voice. Just as the words left his mouth his cell rang. "Stella, any news?" he asked eagerly and the new slump to his shoulders and drop of his face told the story that the news wasn't good.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"You did what?" Blunt angrily questioned the man on the other end of your phone. "That's not good enough! I told you if you were going to take Taylor out it had to be clean, now thanks to you we'll have the entire NYPD crawling all over us- you idiot!" he seethed, his anger causing his pacing to increase and his mind to whirl at the thought of what could now be unleashed on them. "Look you need to fix this, I don't care how but fix it" he finished before hanging up the phone and resisting the urge to throw it across the room. He knew that Taylor would turn into a thorn in his side, he just hadn't realised how much.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"I told you he wouldn't be happy" Guy Potter muttered to the man stood beside him.

"There was nothing we could have done man, it had to be that way- else we'd all be in custody right now" his companion replied, "Mac Taylor is just a cop, he shouldn't have been sticking his nose in" he continued.

"Mac Taylor isn't just a cop, he's also a marine and a damn good one" Potter replied, his usual calm demeanour for once giving way to a flash of anger.

"Then why did you shoot him?" the other man asked with a sneer. Potter paused before he answered, his voice quiet and leaving no room for argument.

"I shot him because it was him or us- he knows too much and he is digging too deep. He needs to be out of the picture- I took no pleasure in it" he replied, and his tone held an edge that made the other man believe every word.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Blunt made his way to the coffee shop he had always frequented during his service in the Police Department, he still hung with the guys from time to time and he figured it was the best way of getting the scoop on the Taylor situation. He went straight to the counter and ordered his usual coffee and a muffin. He took a seat at a booth behind a pair of patrol cops and listened as intently as possible for any mention of a cop being murdered within the city.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

He groaned as awareness dragged him back from the lovely comfortable blackness he had been engulfed in. His last conscious memory was a gun pointed at him, and then a burning pain followed by nothing. The agony that seared through him now proved that he had survived and he struggled to open his eyes to find out exactly what had happened after unconsciousness had claimed him. Finally after what felt like an eternity he had managed to wrench his eyes open, the beeping in his ear proving that he was in hospital- again.

"Welcome back Mac" a soft voice said beside him. He rolled his head carefully in the direction it came from.

"Stella?" he questioned, his voice weak.

"I'm here Mac, and thank god you're going to be all right" she told him squeezing his hand gently.

"What happened?" he asked her, wincing against the pain.

"I was hoping you could tell me that" she replied.

"How long am I going to be in here for?" he asked her as a wave of pain shot through him.

"Mac you are lucky to be alive. You took a 9mm to the stomach which barely missed everything vital, that added to the fact that you have only just been discharged after brain surgery and I would say that you stay until you are deemed fit to leave" she told him, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Gut shot huh?" he asked, as if that was the only part of her statement that he had heard.

"Yeah, what do you remember?" she asked him, keen to know what had happened.

"I had met one of my old contacts and he told me about Guy Potter- I called you to get him checked out and then found myself face to face with a handgun" he told her.

"It was Potter that shot you?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never met Potter" he replied quietly.

"Was that when you blacked out?" she asked him, seeing that he was starting to tire.

"No, I was on the floor and he sort of looked over me. Then I heard another voice- I don't know who it was and then they got in a car and left" he told her.

"So they don't know you are alive?" she asked him, an idea forming in her head.

"I doubt it" he replied. She nodded in reply to his comment.

"Get some sleep Mac, you need to rest" she told him, leaning back in her chair. "I'll be here when you wake up" she promised, for once he didn't argue, he simply closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter Six

Yep I let them shoot Mac- sorry everybody! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hi guys- you are right I wasn't sorry at all for the cliffhangers! Thank you for reviewing and thank you so much for reading! Please continue reading this and leaving me your thoughts!

I am so sorry for the delay in posting this update! I have been away in France and then been so unbelievably busy with work to the Euro championships and the Olympics I just haven't had time! I hope that you haven't lost interest due to the delay and I promise I will do better in future!

Chapter Seven

"How's he doing?" Don asked as Stella stepped into the lobby of the hospital.

"He's awake and asking to go home, so I think he'll be fine" she replied with a wry smile. "What have you got for me about Potter?" she continued, walking alongside the other detective.

"He's a very naughty boy" he commented handing her a folder. "Are you staying here or coming back to the lab?" he asked her.

"I should really go back to the lab, but I don't want to leave Mac" she replied, clearly torn between keeping a watchful eye over her friend and trying to catch the person that had hurt him.

"Tell you what I'll hang out here with Mac, you go to the lab and get up to date on the case and then bring me some lunch back here to get caught up" he suggested, knowing the quandary she would feel before he had even asked the question. She smiled at his suggestion, grateful that he would be there to make sure Mac was safe.

"I'll see you about one thirty?" she suggested.

"See you then- and mine needs extra pastrami please" he told her with a wink, before he headed to sit by his friend's bedside- something that he seemed to be doing all too often. He was surprised to find his friend looking back at him. "Hey Mac" he greeted with a genuine smile, relieved that his friend was on the mend from his latest brush.

"Don, Stella gone to the lab?" he asked, his voice weak and laden with pain.

"Yeh she is going to come back at lunch time" Don replied, peering out of the door and signalling a nurse as he spoke. "You ok man? You look like you're in pain" he spoke carefully to his friend knowing that he hated to accept help.

"My stomach is burning" Mac whispered his eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of his wounds. Don stepped forward and took the older man's hand in his own, offering him whatever support he was able.

"The nurse is on their way Mac, just hold on" he soothed, looking in concern at the sweat that covered the pale face in front of him.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Woah you have got to be kidding me?" Stella commented as she looked at the file handed to her by Danny.

"Nope, I have double and treble checked it and it is definitely right" he replied.

"But why would they want to drag Mac into it? He can ID them all- and they know that his loyalty would lie with Lee" she replied, confused and her frustration growing at getting no closer to solving the case.

"All of the Psyche reports on Potter make me wonder how he ever got into the Marines in the first place" Danny told her, flicking through the folder in his hand. "It says here that he had attacks of rage that resulted in either damage or injury to others and his training record is not exactly inspiring either" he told her, shaking his head in confusion.

"The rage can be an after effect of Post-traumatic stress or similar- was it after conflict?" she asked, trying to make sense of the new information.

"No there is nothing in his record to suggest he particularly saw any conflict. He enlisted shortly after desert storm." he told her with a small shudder at the realisation that Mac had fought in that conflict and if anyone could be expected to suffer from PTSD it would be his boss. "He was dishonourably discharged- but I am still awaiting the file as to why"

"Okay Danny, can you do the financials and dig into all the background of his known addresses while I read through all of this?" she asked him, straight to business.

"Yeah sure- Lindsay is getting more information on his employment since he left the service, I'll update you later" he replied, already heading back to do as much research as humanly possible to find anything to help catch the person that had hurt their friend. Stella nodded and headed back to the office to soak in as much information as possible to update Don.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Don paced up and down the hall, his stomach churning in abject fear for his friend. The nurse had summoned a doctor almost as soon as she had seen Mac, and no one had been out since to update him. He thought the scariest moment had passed when he had seen his friend laid face down in an expanding puddle of blood. He swallowed down on the bile rising in his throat at the memory, and blinked back the tears. He and Stella had been so lucky to find Mac when they had- heaven knows how much longer he could have lasted before bleeding out. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Mac laid beside the Avalanche- his phone just out of reach of his lax hand, his skin as pale as death and his breathing laboured. Don's hand had shook as he had carefully felt for his friend's pulse his relief taking his own breath as he found it. He knew that he would never forget the image of his friend shot and bleeding at his feet. After all that Mac had been through in the last few months, he was due a break- he just prayed that he would live long enough to receive it.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Stella jogged up the steps to the hospital, a bag full of greasy sandwich for Don and balancing a tray of coffee with the other hand, whilst also holding a folder between her side and her elbow. She was hoping that Mac would have improved enough to join in with theorising about the case. Her hope was short lived as she stepped into the hall and found a shellshocked looking detective Flack stood before her.

"Don?" she questioned, her voice slightly trembling "Is Mac ok?" she asked, her friend now the only thing on her mind. Before the other detective could answer a serious looking doctor stepped out of Mac's room and approached the dup.

"Detective Flack, I have an update on your friend's condition" he told them, and both held their breath whilst they awaited his next words.

End Chapter Seven


End file.
